Enseñame Amar
by nikkithamuto
Summary: Ella era una chica muy feliz hasta que sus padres murieron en un fatal accidente, viendose sola decidio dejarse llevar por la vida fácil/Amuto/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece ni mucho menos el sexy de Ikuto ya que son propiedad de Peach-Pit **

**Titulo: Enseñame a amar**

**Summary: Ella era una chica muy feliz hasta que sus padres murieron en un fatal accidente, viendose sola decidio dejarse llevar **

**por la vida fácil.**

**Cap 1: Malos recuerdos**

**Amu Pov**

**-** Ha pasado mas de un año de la desde la muerte de mis padres, de ahí que he estado sola completamente sola, muchas veces en un acto desesperado intente suicidarme y dejar este injusto mundo que me quito lo mas queria, mi familia pero fui tan cobarde que al momento de querer hacerlo el miedo me abordo completamente.

Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo 20 años y bueno ya saben mi trágica historia pero la verdad que este es sólo el comienzo, ya les habia dicho que despues de

la muerte de mis padres y tras un intento de suicidio fallido, trate de ahogar mis penas en un bar de mala muerte y fue donde por desgracia conoci a ese maldito de

Hotori Tadase.

**Flash back**

**-** Porque tengo que estar sola por que dios mio me quitaste lo mas preciado-Dije totalmente borracha-porque demonios, que hago ahora no tengo amigos bueno tengo una

pero esta estudiando en los estados unidos.

-Quizas ya no tengas que lamentarte mas-Me dijo aquel hombre de semblante superior

-En medio de mi borrachera divise a ese hombre que se me acreco era bastante guapo pero aun asi no me inspiraba confianza-Quien eres tu ?- le dije con desconfianza

-Perdón no me he presentado soy Hotori Tadase-Me dijo sin rodeos

-Mira tu Tadase o como te llames quizás este no es el momento de entablar una conversación agradable acaso no ves mi estado-le dije con indignación

-Pero una señorita como tú, no debe estar sola en un lugar tan poco elegante para alguien tan guapa como tú-Me dijo galante

-No importa, dejame sola quiero ahogar mis penas en este bar y esta botella de vodka-Dije en modo de suplica

-No puedo dejarte aqui ven conmigo a mi casa-dijo con tono autoritario

-Pero..-No alcanze a terminar la frase y me agarro del brazo y me llevo afuera y me subio a su auto y dios que auto era un BMW color azul eléctrico impresionante

-Sube- me dijo un poco mas calmado

-Si -conteste dudosa

-Durante el camino no me dirijio palabra solo se dedico a fumarse un cigarrillo mientras manejaba, ni siquiera me miraba, yo sólo me dispuse a mirar el paisaje, ya al cabo de unos 20 minutos llegamos a su casa pero por dios eso se puede llamar casa eso era una enorme mansión de ensueño y luego se me vino a la cabeza porque alguien con tan magnifico auto y una impresionante mansión se dejaria caer en un bar de mala muerte la verdad es que no lo entiendo.

-Señorita-Dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos

-Soy Hinamori Amu-dije un poco mas tranquila

-Ah ya veo-me dijo mientras me hacia hacerme pasar a su mansion

-....-Yo solo asenti con la cabeza

-Bueno esta es mi casa

-Lo unico que dije fue-Muy linda-

-Te quieres dar una ducha?-Me pregunto

-No lo sé-dije con desconfianza

-Tranquila no muerdo-dijo sutilmente

-Esta bien

-Acompañame al cuarto de Huespedes

-Lo seguí y me llevo a un cuarto bastante grande parecia el de una princesa, o sea mi habitación no se compara con esto

-Toma-me dijo

-Me paso una toalla y una bata de baño

-Todo lo que necesites esta en el baño

-No dije nada solo asentí con la cabeza e hize un tipo de reverencia y me diriji para darme una ducha

-Tarda lo que quieras

-Entre a su baño, me saque la ropa y me metí al jacuzzi me sentía tan relajada, el vapor comenzo a empañar el espejo del tocador era tan exquisita la sensacion, estuve cerca de una hora ahí así que decidí que ya era tiempo de salir, sequé mi cuerpo, mi cabello y me coloqué la bata de baño y sali hacia la habitación

-Ya veo que terminaste-me dijo mientras estaba sentado en la cama de la habitación

-Si le dije-Me sentía rara todavía me dolia la caneza y toda sentíaa aquellos 5 vasos de vodka

-Quieres un café-Me dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos

-Si creo que me haría bien uno en este instante

-Vamos-Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba a la cocina ahí me preparo un café y se sentó a mi lado

-Ahora me vas a decir porque estabas allí-me dijo preocupado

-Bueno es que es un tema delicado-dije con algunas lagrimas traviesas rodando mis mejillas

-No te preocupes aqui estoy yo- se acerco lentamente y me abrazo

-Yo en acto de falta de cariño sin mas correspondi a su abrazo hasta que sentí unos cálidos labios rozando los míos-demonios pensé me esta besando-

-Déjate llevar-me dijo en un susurro

-Yo no respondi nada solo seguí besandolo y cuando me di cuenta estabamos en su habitación

-Tranquila pequeña-Me dijo sacandome de a poco la bata que cubria mi cuerpo desnudo

-No lo se-le dije a pesar de no ser virgen tenia miedo

-Shh !!-Calla me dijo

-Empezó de a poco besarme, no era un beso tierno era salvaje y lleno de pasión, luego empezó a besar mis senos locamente, esa noche hicimos el amor, bueno así no se podría llamar lo mas apropiado sería sexo casual.

-Cuando el acto ya fue consumado me recoste en su pecho hasta que el sueño me venció completamente

-Al otro día me desperte en una cama completamente vacía hasta hasta que escuche unos murmullos detrás de la puerta

-Ahí esta-Dijo Tadase su voz la recordaba de memoria,como olvidar aquel que me hizo gemir una y otra vez

-Y como es?- Bueno esa voz no la conocia

-Una delicia-La verdad es que no lo entendi luego sentí la perilla de la puerta abrirse y me hize la dormida

-Que belleza-dijo el hombre que acompañaba a Tadase

-Si y es una fiera en la cama

-Luego sentí como me acariciaban el cabello me sentía rara no queria estar allí

-Despierta-me dijo Tadase

-Que pasa??-Dije desconcertada

-Quieres trabajar para mi-me dijo

-No lo sé depende del trabajo-dije confundida

-Fácil- me dijo- de dama de compañia

-No !! que dices maldito me engañaste, me trajiste aquí te comportaste caballero conmigo para que solo para meterme en tu maldita red de prostitución con razón se me hacia raro verte en el bar alguien como tu no iria a esos lugares, solo lo haces para reclutar chiquillas borrachas te aporvechas de ellas para meterlas en tu maldita mierda

-Vaya, vaya que eres inteligente-dijo sarcastico-creo que me descubriste aunque anoche en mi cama gritabas otro tipo de cosas, pero tendrás que aceptar o si no te mataré aquí mismo-me dijo

-No me interesa mátame si quieres ya nada me ata a este maldito y putrefacto mundo-dije desafiante

-Pero mira el lado bueno ya no estarás sola no tendrás que andar vagando me tendras a mi y podrás de disfrutar de muchos lujos, y sabes tu serás mi favorita siempre-me dijo acariciandome el cabello y mis labios-Piensalo, pero no tienes mucho tiempo te daré solo 2 horas y volveré-me dijo llendose

**Fin Flash Back**

-Bueno así fue como conocí a ese maldito que se gana la vida vendiendo mi cuerpo y de todas las demas que trabajan con él, y bueno asi fue como entre a este mundo de prostitución, lujuria, desenfreno, drogas y soledad.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el primer capi espero que les haya gustado**

**dejen reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui les traigo la conti de este fic y como ya saben bla bla bla Ikuto no me pertenece bla bla bla mejor vamos a la historia**

**Cap 2**

Amu Pov

Ya no se como sentirme la verdad ya no soy la mujer que solia ser, aquella mujer que reía, disfrutaba del día a día se fue opocando de poco, aquella

que amaba intensamente, esa chica ya no volverá más, aquella murió el día en que mis padres lo hicieron y desde que empezé en este maldito infierno, la verdad esta

vida ya no es vida me he convertido en un ser sin vida que solo sirve para satisfacer el deseo de los hombres.

-Amu-Escuhe que me llamaba Rima

Bueno en el tiempo que llevo en este maldito mundo de total desenfreno y placer conocí a Mashiro Rima, que se ha convertido en una gran confidente, con ella me

desahogo cada vez que me siento sola y triste y con ganas de arrastrarme hacia el mismo infierno.

-Que sucede-le dije preocupada

-Bueno en la noche vendrá el famoso magnate Souma Kuukai

-En serio-Le dije con expectacion

-Si te das cuenta esta podría ser una gran oportunidad de ganar mucho pero muchisimo dinero-dijo feliz

-Y quien te dijo eso

-Bueno lo escuche de las otras chicas mas antiguas que es un salvaje en la cama y lo hace como los dioses y si le gusto mucho te da una gran suma

de dinero podriamos decir que es un As del sexo, solo me pregunto quien será la afortunada, aunque Amu tu tampoco te quedas atrás, la mayoria que viene aquí es por ti

y tu lo sabes, quien sabe y estas de suerte

-No lo sé la verdad es que no me interesa

-Amu dejando ese tema de lado que te pondras esta noche

-Mmm.. no lo sé-Dije sin preocupación

-Bueno Amu con lo que uses te verás guapa-Me dijo con estrellita en los ojos- Tu siempre destacas entre las demás

-Ni que lo digas-Dije con sarcasmo-Ya ahora arreglame el cabello como a mi me gusta

-Claro

* * *

Pasaron unas largas horas arreglandome mientras que Rima me ayudaba con el cabello, la verdad es que se esmero mucho en que tenía que quedar bella, y bueno lo logro me veia totalmente reluciente.

-Estas lista para bajar Amu o quiero decir Ambar-me dijo Rima

-Si- Bueno Ambar es mi nombre de trabajo Tadase decidio que deberia ponerme asi por mi color de ojos asi le daba un toque de sensualidad pero a mi me da lo mismo

Al cabo de un rato de rato llego Tadase acercandose al plató anunciando que la fiesta comenzaba.

-Te ves preciosa Ambar-Me dijo Tadase dandome un beso en la mano

-Gracias-Le dije con indiferencia

-Tu sabes que entre todas estas joyas que están aqui tu eres la que mas brilla eres bella, encantadora y una excelente amante

-Lo dices para que vuelva acostarme contigo verdad

-No tu sabes que te puedo tener cuando yo quiera, me perteneces y tu lo sabes tu cuerpo y tu alma son mios

-Quizas seas dueño de mi cuerpo pero no de mi corazon ni de mi alma ambas han sido enterradas en mi pasado y no le pertenecen a nadie, pero ya sera el dia en que ya no tendre que estar aqui ya lo veras maldito

-Ni intentes en hacer algo porque sabes que te espera, y ahora anda a trabajar y pon tu mejor cara no quiero saber despues que los clientes salen insatisfechos de aqui

-Si lo se con tu permiso

-Adelante- Me dijo dandome unas palamdas en mi trasero

-Camine hacia el centro del salón todas las miradas eran acaparadas por mi, aquellas miradas llenas de lujuria de los clientes y las miradas llenas de envidia de mis pares, hasta que sentí que alguien se me acerco y me dijo de las estrellas del cielo ninguna se compara con el resplandor y belleza de la tuya eres una diosa.

-Gracias me alagas-dije sexymente- pero puedo saber el nombre de tan guapo poeta-acercandome a el sensualmente

-Perdón mi dama mi nombre es Souma Kuukai-Me dijo besando mi mejilla

-Es un placer-pense a si que él es el tan renombrado Kuukai el famoso magnate y un remolino en la cama

-Y puedo saber su nombre

-Soy Ambar-Pasando mis dedos por sus labios

-Eres tan bella y tu nombre queda justo con el color de esos hermosos ojos

-Gracias me adulas con esas palabras

-Que tal si pasamos al privado y terminamos esto alla

-Lo que tu quieras precioso

-Fuimos en en camino a la habitación mientras sentía todas las miradas clavadas en mi y en mi acompañante.

-Llegamos-le dije rozando mi pierna contra su cuerpo

-Vaya tu sabes como seducir a un hombre-dijo ya con su voz entrecortda

-Esta noche soy tuya.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capi y no se me deseperen ya que en el capi siguiente aparece nuestro adorado, amado Ikuto Nyaa~**

**~Dejen reviews~**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Vaya tu sabes como seducir a un hombre-dijo ya con su voz entrecortda  
-Esta noche soy tuya.**

**Gomen por haberme demorado tanto pero no habia tenido tiempo de digitar las historias y pasarlas al PC, pero despues de tanto tiempo aqui les traigo la conti xD disfruten.**

**CAPITULO 3**

-Me gustas-dijo agarrandome de la cintura

-Lo empuje hacia atrás, empezé a excitarlo mientras me sacaba sexymente el vestido que traía puesto

-Tienes un cuerpazo-dijo saborandose la boca-solo deseo tocarlo

-Tome su mano y la puse en mi pecho derecho incitando a que me tocara

-Eres tan sensual-me dijo llevando su mano desocupada a mi parte íntima

-Te gusta verdad-me dijo mordiendo mi oreja

-Sí-mentí-pero permiteme satisfacer tus deseos carnales-le dije empujandolo hacia a la cama

-Vaya que eres atenta

-Empezé a desabrochar su camisa con sensualidad besando su pecho mientras que él tenía sus manos en mi cintura, deslizando sus dedos por mis largas piernas, como si quisiera aprenderse el recorrido de memoria-Ya no aguanto más-dijo impaciente

-Tranquilo no te despesperes-Le decía mientras me desnudaba y el acariciaba mis pechos, sus caricias eran salvajes, pero aun así conservaba esa delicadeza. Mientras el seguía con sus caricias fuera de límite comenzé a besarlo y a quitarle sus pantalones y sus boxers dejandolo totalmente a mi merced, lo empujé hacia atrás besando su torso desnudo, de a poco sentia como me agarraba la cintura para que este acto desenfrenado tuviera fin uniendo nuestros sexos en una noche de lujuria y pecado.

Amu Pov

-Otra noche de sexo, de pecado, otra más donde mis lágrimas caen sin cesar contra mi voluntad, a pesar de que esto me ha hecho convertirme en una mujer fuerte incapaz de sufir y ser pisoteada ante nada ni nadie, éstas siguen cayendo noche tras noche en la cual mi cuerpo es profanado contra mi voluntad, siento asco de mi misma, me siento sucia, nunca encontraré paz en mi vida, nunca volveré a ser una chica normal, jamás tendré una familia que me ame, un hombre a quien entregarme cada noche y en él sentirme protegida, que me ame no sólo por mi cuerpo sino también por mi belleza interior. Mediante estos pensamientos nocturnos que combatián mi mente el sueño me venció cayendo totalmente en los brazos de morfeo.

-Amu despierta

-Ah! que pasó-dije con pereza

-OH! vamos levántate ya es tarde, además recuerda que hoy prometiste que iriamos juntas de compras así que no me puedes fallar ahora

-Ya lo recuerdo - le dije levantandome de la cama-dame 15 minutos para ducharme y unos 20 para vestirme

-De acuerdo te estaré esperando abajo, con reloj en mano asi ningun minutito de mas-dijo entre risas

-Me saqué le pijama y me dirigí a darme una ducha de agua caliente para poder despertarme mejor, enjaboné mi cuerpo con una locion yoghurt con olor a cerezas y nuez moscada, estuve ahi los 15 minutos, luego me sequé el cabello, me cepille el pelo, lavé mis dientes y me dirigí a cambiarme ropa, busqué en mi gran armario una mini falda color negro y un straples morado que hacián lucir mis hermosos pero no exagerados pechos, y me puse unos zapatos con un taco moderado. Me dirigí al tocador para maquillarme algo bien sencillo, nada comparado a lo que acostumbro a usar en la noche que es algo mas atrevido ahoro solo llevo un maquillaje que hacia relucir mi belleza natural, mucho mas suave, mas recatado. Ya lista bajé para encontrarme con Rima mientras ella no aparataba la vista de su reloj de mano.

-Rima ya estoy lista no te deseperes tanto

-Menos mal que llegaste, ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar

-Y en que auto nos vamos en el mío o en el tuyo- me pregunto Rima

-Será mejor en el mío, tu eres un peligro en el volante-dije entre risas-Nos dirigimos al inmenso garage de esta mansion y busque entre tantos mi hermoso auto BMW Z4 color plateado-Me encanta salir de aqui aunque sea por algunas horas me fascina sentirme libre aunque sea por unos instantes.

-Tu sabes que no eres libre-dijo Rima

-Si lo sé es algo totalmente efímero-Dije triste-pero el único consuelo que me queda es que aún siendo falso quiero pensar que es verdad.

-Te entiendo,aunque muchas veces me muestre indeferente a todo, a mi tambien me gustaría ser libre, y la única forma de olvidar todo es estando ausente aún cuando estas ahí me entiendes.

-Quizás tengas razón y asi mi vida se haga menos pesada de lo que es-le dije mientras ambas subiamos a mi auto-pero no soy de fierro, de una u otra manera me siento herida, y aunque traté de disimularlo como tú lo haces, terminó llorando, y muchas de las veces ocupo tu hombro para hacerlo.

-Tu sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio es más, te considero una gran amiga, aunque me hubiese gustado que nuestra amistad se tornara en un ambiente totalmente diferente a éste.

-Pero bueno dejemos éste tema para otro día hoy vinimos a divertirnos, y a despejarnos de esa horrible casa, así que a lo que nos convoca

-Obviooo que las compras-dijo con brillo en sus ojos

-Llegamos al centro comercial estacione mi auto y nos dirigimos a nuestras compras, que hacemos una vez por semana, a pesar de que ya lo tenía todo me gustaba desahogarme siendo compradora compulsiva.

-Amu que piensas comprarte

-La verdad no lo sé pero de seguro encontraré muchas cosas que me gustarán

Amu Pov

-Estuvimos recorriendo las tiendas durante unas 2 horas, ambas ibamos totalmente cargadas de bolsas y paquetes, me sentía tan libre, tan normal, no sé como describirlo pero me sentía diferente, por unos breves segundos me sentí feliz, y no por llevar una montonera de bolsas y cosas así, la verdad que lo material nunca ha sido para mí algo importante e imprecindible, sólo es un simple lujo que se me ha permitido disfrutar y nada más. Pero habia algo diferente en mí, en el ambiente de pronto pequeñas risas salian de mi boca. De pronto sentí como chocaba con alguien y mis bolsas y paquetes esparcidos por todo el suelo, pero aún así no me caí, porque sentí que algo me lo impidió, levanté mi vista y unos fuertes brazos me tenían cautiva y que a la vez me libraron de esa caída, será un ángel caído del cielo-pensé-ese rostro sin duda se asemeja a algo celestial.

-Estas bien-me dijo su voz totalmente sexy sacandome de mis perdidos pensamientos

-Mmm.. si eso creo, disculpa por mi torpeza la verdad no estaba pendiente de mi alrededor

-No tu no tienes de que disculparte-me decia mientras me ayudaba a recoger mis cosas-soy yo quien te debe una disculpa

-Como crees !! si yo era quien no me fijaba y te choqué accidentalmente

-Mira que tal si hacemos algo, te disculpo si me dejas invitarte un café, si no te importa claro-me dijo de nuevo con ese peculiar tono

-Será un gusto, pero como verás no ando sola, aqui mi amiga me acompaña, mejor lo dejamos para otro dia

- Noo por mi no se preocupen, además estoy cansadisima quiero solo llegar a casa-me dijo Rima guiñandome un ojo

-Pero Rima yo te traje en mi auto-le dije para que no se fuera-

-Eso no es problema tomo un taxi y listo-dijo esto y se fue dejandome completamente sola-

-Entonces aceptarás mi café

-Claro-le dije con una sonrisa

-Y con quien tengo el gusto-me pregunto mientras sacaba un mechón de cabello de mi rostro

- Me llamo Hinamori Amu y tu ?

-Perdón que descortés, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto un enorme placer

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, ya en el proximo capi**

**AVANCE**

_- Ha sido un gusto platicar contigo, pero me gustaría que esto se repitiera _

_- No creo que sea posible-dije dando media vuelta_

_-Tienes novio verdad ??_

_-No es eso pero es que..-No alcanzo a terminar la frase y vio como aquel chico la besaba_

**hasta la proximaaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen, son total propiedad de Peach-Pit yo sólo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginacion y darles un toque personal xD.**

**Título: Enseñame Amar**

**CAP 4**

* * *

-El placer es mío-respondí-pero creo que debo marcharme, no es bueno que me vean junto a usted. Así que lo siento no podré aceptar su oferta.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarte de esta manera, debiste haberme dicho que tenias novio o algo, así no me entusiasmo no crees?- me dijo en un tono bastante coqueto.

-No es eso, pero es mejor que me vaya, de verdad. Lamento las molestias. Adíos- Cuando por fin me dí la vuelta para marcharme, de pronto mi corazón empezó a actuar de una manera extraña, sus latidos, estaban descontrolados. Sentía un nudo en mi pecho, quería dar la vuelta y mirarlo otra vez. Recordar aunque fuera su rostro, mirarlo solo por unos segundos nada más que eso. Pero fuí lo bastante cobarde, para voltearme y devolverle aunque fuera una sonrisa.

De pronto algo que jamás creí que pasaría, a lo lejos sentía una voz llamandome, una voz bastante familiar.

-Amu, acaso eres sorda, te he estado llamando desde hace un buen rato. No te creas porque hoy puedes salir, tienes el derecho a ignorarme. Me entendiste perra, tu eres mía, que no se te olvide.- dijo el maldito de Tadase zamarreandome como si de un animal se tratase.

-Lo siento, no lo escuche, lo lamento- dije inclinándome en señal de disculpa.

Así me gusta, eres bastante manejable, mi linda zorra. Ahora es mejor que volvamos a la mansión, no quiero que nadie mas te mire, ni mucho menos, que ese bastardo, de allá, te toque tan a la ligera, nada es gratis, mi amor, debiste haberle dicho que tus servicios son bastante caros. Pero en señal de que me perteneces, una pequeña golpiza será mas que suficiente.

-No lo hagas, el no hizo nada, sólo me estaba ayudando porque accidentalmente, chocamos y el sólo trataba de ayudar. Eso es todo, así que por favor, desiste.-dije casi suplicando

-Esta bien, mi amor-dijo agarrando mi rostro, bruscamente, mientras trataba de besarme-Sólo porque eres tu quien me lo pide, no lo haré. Pero recuerda te estoy vigilando, mis hombres te están vigilando, así que ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, mi zorrita, no querrás que todo el mundo se entere a lo que te dedicas o ¿si?-Hablo irónico Tadase, mientras nos dirigiamos a mi auto. Ahora ve derechito a casa, nada de paradas sospechosas, entendiste.

* * *

-No entiendo como supo, que estaba exactamente en este lugar. En verdad me estarán vigilando como él dice que es. Y para colmo armar esa escenita entre la multitud, de seguro Ikuto debió haberme visto con él, y como me besaba. Pero es mejor así, no puedo hacer nada, Tadase sería capaz de cualquier cosa, si me ve en algo que le parezca sospechoso o haga algo sin su consentimiento. No me gustaría acabar muriendo en sus manos. Hasta que no encuentre alguna solución u otro medio para escapar tendré que seguir con esta vida.

-En verdad esta vida no es vida, si mis padres estuviesen vivos hubiese sido todo diferente; hubiese continuado con mis estudios, habría encontrado un trabajo de medio tiempo decente y me habría enamorado como una persona normal, pero ahora estoy privada de todo esto, que me importan los lujos y el dinero si no tengo lo mas importante " MI VIDA".

-Con algo de miedo me dirigi hacia mi auto para regresar al maldito infierno otra vez. En el camino iba pensando sólo en él, la verdad hasta ahora no creía en el amor a primera vista, porque pensaba que sólo la gente tonta y superficial podría llegar a sentir tan absurdo sentimiento, pero me di cuenta, que no es así. Que personas como yo también se pueden enamorar así. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que tal sentimiento podría ser tan bello y tan exquisito. Tanto así que su rostro y sus labios no me los he podido quitar de la mente. En verdad él es perfecto, de eso no había duda, aunque me hubiera encantado haber pasado un momento más junto a él, si no fuera por este maldito de Tadase que me ata, a su asqueroso mundo.

* * *

-De ahora en adelante te tendré sumamente vigilada mi querida Amu, y espero que tengas mucho cuidado porque de mi no podrás escapar nunca, aunque tenga que contratar miles de detectives para que te tengan vigilada día a día, no dejaré que escapes de mí.

-Porque te preocupa tanto ella, acaso yo no soy mejor en la cama, Amor.

-Esto es diferente Rima para mí tu eres sólo una entretención, nada más que eso, la única mujer que me interesa es ella.

-Pero tu dijiste que jamás dejaría de ser tu favorita, hasta amiga de ella he tenido que ser para complacerte en todo. Tu sabes que sólo estar cerca de esa perra me repugna-dije haciendo señal de asco-Mira maldita, gracias a mí tienes todo esto, y si sigues hablando así de ella, tendrás que olvidarte de mí y de tenerme en tu cama me oíste, para mí eres sólo su reemplazo cuando no puedo poseerla, entiendes que no se te olvide-dijo agarrando mi rostro.

-Entonces para que hago todo esto, tu sabes que a mi no me conviene, decir e informarte lo que ella hace, piensa, o dice. Para mí lo ideal sería es que se fuera lejos, para que se pueda alejar de ti, y para que tu vuelvas a pensar en mí como tu favorita. Además que tiene ella que no tenga yo.- Mmm.. no lo sé quizás inocencia, belleza-dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Pero yo te amo, ella no. Siempre te he amado, tu lo sabes perfectamente bien, sólo me uni a esto porque te amaba, porque no quería que nunca me dejarás, me he entregado a otros sólo por ti-dije quebrándome en lágrimas.

-Pero linda yo jamás te pedí que permanecieras conmigo, esa fue descisión tuya, ahora no me vengas a reprochar nada, porque por algo vives de lujos, además, una vez a la semana tenemos sexo, que mas quieres, si fuera tu con eso me bastaría para ser feliz.

-Pero me gustaría que por lo menos me dijieras que me amas, que sólo por un momento, estuviéramos haciendo el amor, y no sexo, es tan difícil de entender...

-Si eso es lo que quieres, perfecto, te lo daré, pero no me pidas algo que mi corazón no siente, tu sabes que no te amo, que hace tiempo deje de hacerlo. Así deja de llorar y ven aquí, y dejáme escuchar tus melódicos gemidos.

* * *

-Que raro Rima, no está en casa. Supuestamente se dirigia hacia acá. Bueno la llamaré al móvil.

-... Habla Rima, por el momento estoy ocupada pero deje su mensaje despúes del tono-...

-Esto es más raro todavía Rima nunca tiene apagado el móvil, aunque pensandolo bien, siempre es el mismo día que ella lo tiene apagado. Debe estar en algo raro, no me gusta esto, es demasiado sospechoso...

-Bueno subiré a mi habitación para descansar, me duele un poco la cabeza, necesito tomar una siesta.

-Pero que significa esto?

* * *

:O Que habrá encontrado Amu ?

Espero que les haya gustado el capi aunque fue un poco corto, nos vemos en la próxima

**AVANCE**

_-Amu ,hola habla Utau te acuerdas de mí verdad?_

_-Claro como voy a olvidar a mi mejor amiga...!_

_-Bueno, me alegro que todavía conserves tu número aún. La verdad te llamaba para decirte que me caso dentro de una semana, así que esta noche viajo a Tokio por que me casaré allá. Lo único que quiero es que conozcas a Ikuto._

* * *

Matta-Ne ^^

**_:O Dejen reviews _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, lamento la tardanza ¬¬ si es mucho tiempo, bastante diría yo *-* pero la U y el trabajo me han quitado bastante de mi valioso tiempo dejando mis historias a un lado, pero no se preocupen ya he vuelto, y ahora les traeré la conti que tanto han estado esperando pero basta de charla, que aquí viene un nuevo capítulo…**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara por desgracia no me pertenece si así fuera tengan por seguro que hubiera habido más de una escena picante lol **

**Titulo: Enséñame a amar**

**Capítulo 5 : Resignación..**

_-Que raro Rima, no está en casa. Supuestamente se dirigia hacia acá. Bueno la llamaré al móvil._

_-... Habla Rima, por el momento estoy ocupada pero deje su mensaje despúes del tono-..._

_-Esto es más raro todavía Rima nunca tiene apagado el móvil, aunque pensandolo bien, siempre es el mismo día que ella lo tiene apagado. Debe estar en algo raro, no me gusta esto, es demasiado sospechoso..._

_-Bueno subiré a mi habitación para descansar, me duele un poco la cabeza, necesito tomar una siesta._

_-Pero que significa esto?_

-Qué demonios pasó en mi habitación, esto es un verdadero desorden, mi cama por dios es un desorden total, y esto .. no dios mío si esto es la ropa interior de rima que mierda ésta haciendo en mi alcoba….

-RIMAAAAAAAA!-Pegué un grito, era obvio que sí estaba todo esto aquí, es porque ella estaba ya en la mansión.

-Dios mío Amu que ocurre pareces una loca gritando mi nombre- Me reprochó Rima

-Tú sabes perfectamente porque estoy actuando de esta manera.. así que no mas rodeo y dime que demonios sucedió y quiero la verdad me entendiste-dije muy enojada

-Ay Amu lo siento, si es lo que te imaginas estás totalmente en lo cierto, acabo de tener sexo con un cliente en tu habitación… Lo siento.. –dijo en señal de arrepentimiento, no se porque pero no le creía nada, o sea no es que no le creyera pero algo me resultaba muy raro, esa actitud de ella tan pedante, la verdad me saco de quicio, algo andaba mal en ella y lo iba a averiguar.

-Espero que no se repita le dije, y me marché hacia la cocina principal para buscar algo para beber..

Rima's Pov

- Maldita Amu, como quería refregarte en la cara mil veces que me acosté con Tadase en tu cama, maldita perra, te odio con todo mí ser... Espero que se Tadase se aburra de ti y te bote a la calle como una puta que eres, haz arruinado completamente mi vida, y más encima tienes el amor de mi amado, eso nunca te lo perdonaré, desde ahora te haré la vida imposible, y cuando te tenga completamente vencida y me estés pidiendo ayuda te pisotearé mil veces hasta que termines besándome los pies rogando que te salve de tu puto infierno.. RECUERDA HINAMORI AMU ESTO ES LA GUERRA..

-Ya no sé que pensar, creía que Rima era mi amiga pero esa reacción esa actitud, hacia mi persona, era demasiado sospechoso, y si quizás fue ella la que le dijo a Tadase donde me encontraba y con quien.. No no creo - dije moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación no creo que Rima haya sido capaz de hacer algo semejante, ambas odiamos a Tadase, y jamás haría algo en su beneficio.

-Amu, que haces –dijo Tadase acercandose peligrosamente a mí

-Estoy bebiendo un poco o acaso eres un maldito retardado que no te das cuenta lo que hago.

-Cuidado con tus palabras maldita zorra-dijo con ira sosteniéndome el mentón con bastante fuerza.

-Me duele-respondí

-Te duele, ya vas a ver lo es bueno, así que acompáñame linda damita-agregó con ironía, mientras agarraba con brutal fuerza mi muñeca- Que pretendes hacer, tu no eres mi dueño, así que déjame en paz me escuchaste no soy juguete de nadie entendiste, ahora suéltame de una maldita vez, que me lastimas.,

-Eres difícil de domar-río a carcajadas-pero ya te enseñare a obedecer las reglas de tu amo, tu sabes que me gustan las cosas a mi manera, y si no te gusta te las aguantas porque tu a mí no me pones condiciones entendiste, maldita puta, recuerda que gracias a mi te vistes así, o sino todavía estarías vagando en las calles con esos asquerosos harapos, así mas respeto, mi querida perra, y espero que esta noche me hagas sentir lo bastante bien o ya sabes lo que te espera así que ya sabes tu trabajo.

-Maldito Tadase-Pensaba-sólo porque estoy aquí el muy maldito cree que me tiene en sus manos pero ya va a llegar el día en que yo tenga el poder y tenga el gusto de estrangularlo con mis propias manos..

-Ya mi queridísima Amu preparada-me decía mientras bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón azul. – Que pretendes que haga?- le dije desconcertada- Ay mi amor no te hagas la santa si sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy pidiendo, así que deja los rodeos y ponte hacer tu trabajo que para eso te pago, y te lleno de lujos.

-Como crees que me voy a rebajar a esto, estás loco si piensas que voy hacer lo que me estás pidiendo o sea olvídalo las mamadas no van conmigo, dije mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-Espera –dijo agarrándome el cabello, tu no te vas de aquí hasta que me pases la boca por toda mi virilidad entendiste, zorrita de cuarta, no te creas la gran cosa porque eres famosa aquí y todo, aquí se hace lo que yo digo, y no te la vengas a dar de santa, porque estarías manchando el nombre de mujeres que si lo son, tan sólo tu eres un objeto sexual con el cual nosotros los hombres satisfacemos nuestros deseos nada más. Además quien se querría enamorar de una puta que se ha acostado con medio Tokio no me hagas reír, además si fueras un poco mas domable, no te trataría como lo hago hasta cariñoso sería si me lo permitieras pero como a ti te gustan las cosas, a la mala, no me queda otra opción que tratarte como una puta.. Ahora basta de tanta conversación y hace lo que te pedí.

-No podía creer, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, él sólo pensarlo me da una repugnancia un asco, unas tremendas ganas de vomitar ahí mismo, si había hecho cosas asquerosas en mi vida creo que esto se lleva el premio, con mi mano derecha, sostuve mi cabello y me arrodillé ante él para realizar aquel acto de lamer, su asqueroso miembro…mientras que él agarró mi cabeza empujándola más hacia su sexo… entonces empezó, a gemir grave, pronunciando una y otra vez, tu lengua se siente deliciosa, mmm.. dame más yo se que igual te gusta, que linda zorrita, sigue que me excitas cada vez más, repetía a cada momento el muy desgraciado, como si yo lo estuviera disfrutando.

-De pronto, en un acto rápido me agarró y me lanzó bruscamente a la cama, y me dejó totalmente desnuda, hoy serás mía completamente, me decía mientras trataba de introducir su miembro.

-No por favor le suplicaba, por favor Tadase recapacita tu sabes que no quiero,-decía en señal de súplica, -Y que me importa lo que tu quieres o no, ahora abre tus malditas piernas que ya no aguanto más.

-Mientras que el me poseía, mis lágrimas caían en desesperación, me daba asco de mi misma, mientras que el muy desgraciado tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su puto rostro.,

-Amu estás tan estrecha que me encanta, eres una delicia de mujer, dios mío, como me encantaría tenerte todos los días en mi cama, haciéndote mía cada vez que lo quisiera.., me pones cada vez más caliente.

-Cuando el acto ya fue consumado, se marcho dejándome echa un mar de llantos…

Mientras que en otro lugar…

-Hola amor, cuando llegaste a Japón-dijo Utau

-Hola, cariño bueno llegué hace 3 días fue un viaje largo y bastante agotador.

-Me imagino viajar desde Italia, pero me alegro de que hayas llegado en perfectas condiciones además estoy muy ansiosa de que conozcas a mi mejor amiga, hace tiempo que no nos vemos pero sin duda sigue siendo la misma, te sorprenderás cuando la conozcas es una gran persona., apenas termine de hablar contigo la llamaré, y le daré la sorpresa, así que hablamos, te amo ya nos veremos

-Si yo también cuídate, espero que llegues luego ya no aguanto más deseo verte.

-No te preocupes, que no te daras ni cuenta cuando tus ojos me vean, bueno ya no te entretengo más quizás tengas cosas que hacer, y yo debo llamar a Amu Adios.

-Ojala que Amu aún conserve su número o sino tendré que buscarla por todo Japón hasta encontrarla.

*Ring Ring*

-Número desconocido, a quien demonios se le ocurre llamar cuando estoy en mi peor momento..

-Alo quien habla?

-Hinamori Amu?

-Si con ella

_-_Amu , hola habla Utau te acuerdas de mí verdad?

-Claro como voy a olvidar a mi mejor amiga...!

-Bueno, me alegro que todavía conserves tu número aún. La verdad te llamaba para decirte que me caso dentro de una semana, así que esta noche viajo a Tokio por que me casaré allá. Lo único que quiero es que conozcas a Ikuto.

-Ikuto?- Donde he escuchado ese nombre antes!

-Lo conoces- Pregunto Utau

-No es sólo que me pareció haberlo escuchado en algún lado, pero no me hagas caso deben ser ideas locas mías, pero cuéntame eso de que te casaras, la verdad hace años que no hablamos y cuando se te ocurre llamarme es para decirme que te casas. Como paso esto dime que me comen los nervios por saber..

-Es algo bastante largo para contar, pero no te preocupes que esta noche sale mi vuelo, espero que me recibas con los brazos abiertos...- Ya amiga te dejo, te estoy llamando para decirte a que hora estaré por acá cuidate..

-Que suerte tiene Utau, se fue a estudiar al extranjero, y ahora vuelve para casarse, esa es la vida que siempre he querido, ella tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz mientras yo, sólo soy un juguete para los hombres, nadie me mira con amor, lo único que recibo es miradas morbosas, totalmente asquerosas, es que acaso jamás sabré lo que es amar en verdad…

-Todo ha acabado para mí, todo lo que un día creí, que sería, se esfumo con el paso del tiempo, no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar, me encantaría que todo esto fuera tan solo una pesadilla, un mal sueño, en verdad quiero pensar que despierto, y todo vuelve a ser como era antes..

**Chicas espero que les haya gustado la conti, … esto cada vez se pone mas bueno bueno aki les dejo un adelantito para lo que se viene jojojo! Que mala soy**

**Avance..**

**-**_Tú que haces aquí_

_-La verdad tuve un poco de esperanza de volverte a ver en el mismo lugar en que nos encontramos y vez acerté!_

_-Te dije que no me pueden ver contigo, en verdad te gusta el peligro, ahora solo aléjate que yo no te puedo traer nada bueno_

_-Espera que haces?_

_**Muajaja (risa malvada) Pasará aquí..bueno será hasta la próxima**_

_***DEJEN REVIEWS***_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen, son total propiedad de Peach-Pit yo sólo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginacion y darles un toque personal xD.**

**Título: Enseñame Amar**

**Capitulo 6 **

Por dios ya amaneció, y no logre conciliar el sueño, estuve recordando la llamada de Utau toda la noche y ese nombre emm… Ikuto, estoy segura que lo he escuchado en alguna otra parte pero en donde, es lo que no recuerdo.

Me levante lentamente de mi cama y me dirigi a tomar una ducha, estaba algo intranquila y quizás el agua caliente me podría relajar, esto cada vez se torna más de un color gris, sin duda la llegada de Utau será bastante oportuna tratare de tomar un poco de ventaja a esto.

Hey Amu estas ahí, necesito hablar contigo se puede.

Rima si eres tú, estoy tomando una ducha y la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo así que te pido que por el día de hoy me dejes sola, debo hacer bastantes cosas y no tengo ánimos de pelear contigo por lo sucedido.

Está bien te dejare sola si es lo que deseas, solo quería decirte que lo lamento, nos vemos…

Rima's Pov

Maldita, así que no quieres hablar conmigo, como si en realidad me importara, aunque tenga que fingir que debo ser tu amiga lo hare hasta verte bien lejos de aquí, como te odio te crees inteligente, pero sin duda eres la más estúpida de todas…

Sin duda ha sido el mejor baño que he tenido en días me he relajado por completo, ahora necesito mentalizarme para poder llevar a cabo mi plan, lo primero que debo hacer es hablar con el marrano de Tadase, espero que el muy desgraciado no se haga de rogar en fin, será mejor ser cautelosa. Ahora se pone en marcha el plan de Hinamori Amu allá vamos.

Vamos, este es lo que siempre haz esperado no flaquees en este momento y con la frente en alto debes hablar con él. – me decía a mi misma mientras me dirigía al despacho del maldito

Tadase soy yo ¿Puedo Pasar?-. dije mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Claro Pasa…

Disculpa que te moleste.

Vaya, vaya miren quien esta aquí nada menos que Hinamori Amu, es raro verte por aquí, jamás imagine que alguna vez serias tú la que me viniese a buscar. Que sorpresa ¿No?. Hablo en un tono irónico mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza. Rayos como odiaba cuando hacia eso, me daban ganas de vomitar en su maldita cara.

En verdad no es lo que te imaginas Tadase, necesito un favor y de los grandes.-dije en tono de suplica

Era más que obvio que necesitabas algo de mí, crees que soy idiota, esa es la única razón por la cual estarías parada frente a mí, con esos ojos suplicantes. Rápido dime que necesitas no tengo todo el tiempo así que se breve por favor.

Bueno veras anoche recibí la llamada de mi única y mejor amiga...- me quede en silencio no sabía como decir lo que venía después.

Ya ¿y?, no creo que ese asunto me incumba, si ya terminaste te puedes ir, estoy algo ocupado para oír que recibiste una insignificante llamada.

No espera aún no he terminado…- Sin duda no estaba de humor.

Entonces qué demonios estas esperando, que te lo saque a golpes.

Lo que sucede es que necesito estar fuera de la mansión por varios días, quizás un mes no lo sé.-respondí con voz temblorosa.

¿Perdón?, creo que no oí bien.-dijo algo furioso, esto se está poniendo más difícil de lo que imagine, me entro algo de pánico.

Si es lo que oiste.-respire hondo - mira ella vendrá a casarse y viajara desde los Estados Unidos, y necesito que ella no sepa la vida que llevo acá, por lo tanto necesito tu permiso para ausentarme de la mansión y de las labores de prostituta, que el tiempo que ella se quede aquí fingir una vida normal, hazlo por mí, jamás te he pedido nada, esto significa mucho para mí y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.- Por dios nunca había sonado tan suplicante, espero que sirva el sobreactuar un poco o sino quedaré como una llorica para siempre delante de él.

A ver, entonces tu esperas que yo te ceda este permiso para ausentarte, sabiendo que eres mi mejor trabajadora, que la mayoría de los clientes vienen por ti, que además no podre poseerte cuando yo quiera y para terminar esperas que yo te responda con un sí y una gran sonrisa en el rostro a lo que solicitas. ¿Y que gano yo a cambio?.

Emm.- Sabia que diría eso el muy desgraciado.- ganaras mucho, si aceptas a mi petición hare lo que me pidas sin negarme, y empezaremos a dormir juntos.- nunca había dicho algo tan asqueroso.

Eres inteligente, me gusto bastante tu respuesta, perfecto es un trato, entonces hare las gestiones, llamare a un viejo conocido que trabaja en bienes raíces, para conseguirte una nueva casa, para que te sientas más cómoda y no pierdas el tiempo tu buscando una, además te conseguiré un trabajo para que tu amiga crea que llevas una "vida normal".

Muchas gracias Tadase, y por ultimo te pido que no mandes a tus hombres a vigilarme la sombra, no quiero que mi amiga se dé cuenta, además yo no me sentiría muy a gusto si estuvieran detrás de mi las 24 horas del día.

No hay problema, solo aceptare porque es temporal, además nadie se fijaría en ti, muchos saben la vida que llevas y no creo que alguien se tome el tiempo de andar con una puta y mucho menos que te tomen en serio así que eres solo mía.

Bueno, ahora con tu permiso me marcho, necesito algo de ropa nueva.

De acuerdo le diré a uno de los chicos que te acompañe, espera un momento. Nikaidou!

Dígame señor que se le ofrece.

Necesito que lleves a mi querida Amu, a realizar sus compras, atento y cualquier cosa extraña me avisas.-

No hay problema, déjelo en mis manos, señorita Hinamori, un gusto acompañarla.- dijo aquel hombre algo flaco y de mediana estatura, no creo haberlo visto antes, lo más probable es que sea nuevo, bueno no me interesa.

Muchas gracias Nikaidou, con tu permiso Tadase me marcho.- dije en un tono amigable, no perdería lo que había ganado.

Me dirigía hacer las compras, mientras que Nikaidou iba atento al volante. En fin ahora solo me preocuparía de armar mi vida falsa por el tiempo en que Utau permanezca en Tokio.

Señorita Hinamori hemos llegado..

Perfecto, espérame aquí, volveré en un par de horas mientras compro lo necesario, de acuerdo

Quiere que la acompañe señorita Hinamori

No hay problema, espera tu aquí cualquier cosa yo llamare

De acuerdo señorita, esperare aquí, tenga cuidado.- Vaya este si que es amable, Tadase debería aprender algo de modales con él, sin duda el sabe como tratar a una mujer.

El día estaba precioso, por fin me sentía aliviada de no tener que lidiar, con algunos de esos guardias estúpidos de Tadase, ese Nikaidou era bastante agradable.

Así que nos encontramos de nuevo que linda sorpresa.-dijo una voz algo peculiar me di la vuelta y era el chico de la otra vez.

Tú que haces aquí

La verdad tuve un poco de esperanza de volverte a ver en el mismo lugar en que nos encontramos y vez acerté!

Te dije que no me pueden ver contigo, en verdad te gusta el peligro, ahora solo aléjate que yo no te puedo traer nada bueno

¿Espera que haces?

Solo quiero que me aceptes la taza de café, la que me rechazaste esa vez así que vienes conmigo.- me agarro de la mano y me llevo consigo.

Te puedo hacer una pregunta.- mientras el pedía dos capuchinos

Claro preciosa para ti lo que sea.- dijo en ese tono coqueto.

No fue coincidencia encontrarnos de nuevo ¿verdad?

Me haz pillado, la verdad llevo paseando por aquí varios días para ver si te volvía encontrar, ya agotaba las posibilidades de volvernos a ver, pero al verte caminando mientras sonreías, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Eres algo raro te lo habían dicho.- le dije mientras me reía

Si crees que soy raro por esperar a una mujer tan hermosa como tú, para poder verla otra vez, si lo acepto soy un rarito, pero no me dejabas otra opción, no me diste ni tu número telefónico o alguna forma de ubicarte, y luego te fuiste porque estabas nerviosa de que tu novio nos pudiera ver.

Él no era mi novio, pero bueno no hace falta explicar es una historia bien larga.

No te preocupes además no me estuve paseando varios días, para encontrarte y hablar precisamente de él.

Haz sido muy amable conmigo pero debo irme, estoy algo ocupada ahora.

Creo que te molesta mi presencia, disculpa no fue mi intención molestarte.

¡No me molestas!. Es solo que me pones algo nerviosa.-creo que dije algo que no debí.

Así que te pongo nerviosa.-susurro en mi oído mientras tomaba mi mentón

Algo…-trague en seco- no lo malinterpretes.

Déjame averiguarlo por mí mismo.

En ese mismo instante pude sentir como sus labios rozaban los míos acariciándolos, mientras que de apoco se transformaba en un dulce y profundo beso. De a poco pude sentir que mis piernas flaqueaban, sentía que en ese mismo instante me podría desmayar, pero al parecer el se dio cuenta de mi reacción y con su mano izquierda sostuvo mi cintura.

Intente separarme de él, pero las ganas de seguirlo besando eran más fuertes, nos besamos hasta quedar sin respiración, luego nos quedamos mirando unos breves segundos a los ojos.

Lo siento, no fue mi intención.-fue lo único que le dije, si en verdad me había gustado bastante aquel beso pero tampoco podía darle mucha importancia, él era tan solo uno más.

No lo sientas, fue mi culpa yo te bese primero-. Dijo mientras se marchaba.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, el próximo si que estará interesante porque solo estará dedicado a nuestro bombón sexy de Ikuto.**

** Lamento enormemente el demorarme siglos en actualizar, pero ya estoy de vuelta y continuare actualizando las demás espero que me perdonen u.u pero no he tenido el tiempo suficiente gracias por seguir la historia y nos estamos leyendo. DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS .**


End file.
